csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Promicide/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body D.B. Russell: Hey Doc. Heard the Victim was positively ID'd. Miranda Benson. So what have you got for us on the Prom Queen? Al Robbins: Queen Miranda's C.O.D. is a penetrating trauma, which caused internal hemorraging in the chest cavity. Al Robbins: The lower ventricle in her Heart was punctured, causing the pericardium to fill with Blood resulting in instant death. Al Robbins: Based on the tearing of the tissue... the Murder Weapon had to be extremely sharp and pointed, and at least four inches in length. Al Robbins: I also found a white carnation petal tangled in Miranda's hair. D.B. Russell: Miranda had a pink rose corsage and no other flowers. The killer must have left this when holding and stabbing her. D.B. Russell: We should keep our eyes open... The kilwill be wearing a white carnation. Examine Purse Julie Finlay: Miranda had a Journal inside her purse, but instead of juicy secrets, it's filled with chemical formulas. Julie Finlay: Let's get Hodges to go through these a little more to find out what they mean. Analyze Journal David Hodges: Turns out a few of those chemical equations were recipes for illegal Drugs. Basically, a narcotics cookbook. Julie Finlay: Guess our Prom Queen wasn't so innocent after all. No way she did this on her own. Think it's time we bring the Chemistry Teacher to P.D. Analyze Knife David Hodges: You found the Murder Weapon! The Blood DNA on the handle matches our Victim, and I also found some glitter on it. D.B. Russell: The Prom Queen didn't have glitter on her, so this must have comefrom the killer... Lot of people have glitter at Prom, but one of them is the killer. D.B. Russell: Sabrina O'Neil was chaperoning that section of the dance and Kylie O'Neil her daughter was in the prom court. Maybe she can help us out. Examine Lab Coat Nick Stokes: That UV lamp revealed quite a dirty secret. There are seminal contributions on the Lab Coat. Get this sample to Henry. Sara Sidle: Brass said the Chem Lab was unlocked the night of the prom. But all doors in the school should be locked to deter vandalism or theft. Nick Stokes: The janitor, Eduardo Ruiz, was working that night and he has the keys. Maybe he left this one unlocked on purpose. Sara Sidle: If he didn't, he might know who would have unlocked it. Analyze Lab Coat Swatch Henry Andrews: I ran DNA on the Lab Coat Sample- This is an unknown male deposit, but there's also skin epithelials that matched the vic, Miranda. But it was her Lab Coat... Nick Stokes: So she could have left it there anytime. Or maybe the Prom Queen and King got back together before the dance and he's not telling the truth. Nick Stokes: Let's have a little chat with Ash and set the story straight. Examine Sawdust Bucket Julie Finlay: Weird... The Tiara was inside the bucket of sawdust. Julie Finlay: The Prom Queen was wearing it when she died. Whoever killed her, must have taken it and hid it here. Analyze Tiara Julie Finlay: This mint-scented sawdist is used y the janitors to cover up puke in the High School. Julie Finlay: If the killer shoved the Tiara into this Bucket, the killer must have sawdust on them. But why was it in the chem lab? Maybe Eduardo can tell us. Examine Gym Bag D.B. Russell: What is this shawl doing inside a gym bag? Looks like there's Blood on it. Take it back to the Lab and have a closer look. Examine Shawl Henry Andrews: Great work! The Blood is a match to the Victim. So the killer must have worn this when they Stabbed Miranda. Henry Andrews: Looks like you also found some epithelial cells on the Shawl. I'll check them out and get back to you. Analyze Shawl Swatch Henry Andrews: I ran the epithelials through CODIS and didn't find a match. But the good news is, I can tell you based on DNA, the killer is a female. Examine Prom Ticket D.B. Russell: Apparently each prom attendee was assigned a table number. This is Miranda's Ticket, and she was seated at Table 27. D.B. Russell: Check out Table 27, see if you could find anything. Examine Ripped Photo David Hodges: This is not just a Prom Photo, it's a Death Threat! Checked it for prints, they belong to our Victim. No wonder she ripped it up. D.B. Russell''Wow, I know bullying is a problem in High School, but Death Threats? Let's see if we can find out more from the handwriting. 'Examine Prom Photo' ''D.B. Russell: We don't have handwriting samples from Suspects to compare, but I can see from the angle of writing, that the killer is right handed. D.B. Russell: I think it's time we have a chat with the Prom King in the Photo, Ash Wilder. Examine Beaker Henry Andrews: Someone was making a synthetic anabolic steroid in the Chem Lab. Sara Sidle: There was no trace of these drugs in the Victim's Body. We'll check for more trace at Miranda's Table at the prom. Henry Andrews: I also found two sets of Prints. One is the Victim's. No hit on the other set, but Kylie is Miranda's lab partner. Maybe you should talk to her. Examine Flask David Hodges: The Fingerprints on the Flask belong to Miranda. But where did she get alcohol? Let's take a closer look at the flask. Examine Engraving David Hodges: Great work removing the oxidation off the flask. There are two initials, "E.R.", engraved on it. The only suspect with those initials is Eduardo Ruiz. David Hodges: Eduardo told you he didn't go under there. Giving Alcohol to minors is a serious offense. Let's see if Eduardo committed any other crimes at the prom. Category:Transcripts